


Three's a Crowd

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots :: NSFW Edition [11]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, MFM threesome, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome, mfm, rough blow jobs, threesome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: Porter Gage feels bad for everything he's put the new Overboss through, from tricking her into taking over to forcing her to give up a potential relationship with Savoy so he decides to set up a little surprise for her.
Relationships: Porter Gage/Female Overboss, Porter Gage/Savoy - Briefly, Savoy/Female Overboss, Savoy/Female Overboss/Porter Gage, Savoy/Overboss/Porter Gage
Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots :: NSFW Edition [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807798
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Three's a Crowd

Nora let out a breath as she opened the double doors from the workshop to the patio of the Fizztop, more relieved than anything to be back at the closest thing she could consider to be home since….

No, she wouldn’t think of it. She refused to think of that time, of that life. She refused to think of anything but maybe grabbing a cold beer, assuming Gage had left her any since showing him her secret stash, and maybe a good book before cuddling up to her begrudging right-hand-man for the rest of the night. Fuck the Operators. Fuck the Pack. And fuck the Disciples. Fuck all those raiders with their endless lists of demands disguised as requests, the Overboss was tired and she wanted to rest.

But apparently rest was not meant to be for her tonight, as when she opened those double doors she found herself looking straight ahead at an unmasked face that both sent her heart racing and sent her stomach dropping to the floor.

“Savoy,” she said a little cooly, kicking the doors shut behind her. “Surprised to see you back up here.”

“I was invited,” he answered just as cooly. Before Nora could question who had invited him back to her quarters, Gage spoke up from her desk.

“I wanted it to be a surprise. Y’know, for all your hard work ‘round here lately.”

“So you invite the one man I was forbidden to see,” Nora said dryly. A part of her was tempted to turn on her heel and go back through the double doors and lock them behind her, leaving the two men and whatever plans they had made together behind. But another, much larger part of her was curious. What could have possibly prompted Gage to invite Savoy of all people to come to the Fizztop? And exactly what kind of surprise could it be?

Curiosity winning over, Nora decided to stay in the room.

“I’ve been thinking, and, well…. It ain’t exactly fair for me to keep you from at least seeing him now and then, you know?” Gage stood from the desk as he spoke, his muscles twitching as he glanced over at Savoy sitting at the counter, his eyes not wavering from Nora once. “I feel a bit bad about the whole thing, I guess. Making you promise not to, uh…. Point is, I got to thinking about it and…. If he makes you happy then what the hell.”

“Makes me happy?” If not for the absurdity of the entire situation Nora might have actually laughed. “Gage, he was a good fuck but he didn’t want to keep anything going with me.”

“Yeah, about that, boss.” Gage chuckled as Nora glanced between the men, her brow furrowing deeper. “We got to talking and--”

“I actually do have feelings for you,” Savoy interjected, his voice calm and even despite his words.

“So, yeah,” Gage sighed, reaching up to rub the back of his neck as he did when his nerves were kicking into overdrive. “We figured, what the hell? Why not see if you might be interested in taking the two of us at once now and then.”

“Taking-- whoa, whoa.” Nora did laugh this time, imagining how the talk between them had went, especially considering there had been no obvious bloodshed. She stopped laughing once she remembered that the only thing that had kept Gage alive for so long was his quick wit and ability to use words to get what he wanted. “You mean to tell me that you two sat down while I was out and you,” she gestured toward Gage, “said ‘I wonder if the Overboss would be up for a threesome!’”

“Yeah, pretty much,” the right-hand answered.

“And you agreed to it?” Nora turned her attention to Savoy as he sat ram-rod straight at the bar. When Savoy gave a barely noticeable nod Nora scoffed. “And what was the plan if I said no?”

“Then we act like it never came up,” Gage answered. “So are you saying no now, or…?”

“I-I don’t know,” Nora stammered, still trying to wrap her exhausted brain around the entire thing. “If I say yes this time, is it going to keep happening or is it still gonna be just me and you in this? You know, the way we agreed to do it before.”

“Uhm, I have no idea.” Gage’s face began to darken with a blush as he spoke, his eye shifting to Savoy who gave no indication either way on his thoughts. “Guess I just kind of figured you would know what you wanted.”

“Well,” Nora began slowly, intentionally drawing out the moment. She could feel all three eyes in the room on her now, and for once she was enjoying it. “I guess we can give this a go.”

\----

The bed on the patio was where they settled. It was the only one big enough to hold all three of them, as petite as she was and as unaware of personal space either of the men were. They were crawling over her, over each other, and possibly over themselves as they all got situated to start. In the end it was decided that Nora, the guest of honor so to speak, would be the one in the middle and Gage, the one who had initiated the temporary ménage à trois, would be the one to initiate.

“Are you excited, boss?” His voice was right in her ear as he leaned against her, keeping to one side as agreed until they were ready to really start the action. Nora nodded, at a sudden loss for words as a dream she never realized she’d had started to come true. “We ain’t gonna be easy on you, you know.”

“Good,” was all she said as she turned her head toward him, glancing pointedly at his lips. He took the hint and dipped his head down to kiss her. When they broke, Savoy gripped her chin lightly and turned her attention to him.

His kiss was softer than any he had ever given her before, almost like he was afraid of hurting her this time. Unsatisfied, she pushed her lips against his a little harder.

Not to be outdone or forgotten, Gage pushed himself down on the bed, latching his lips on one of her nipples. Nora moaned into her kiss with Savoy before reaching up to run her fingers through Gage’s hair softly.

“No getting jealous,” she gasped as she broke the kiss with Savoy. “We either share or we don’t do this at all.”

“Asking an awful lot,” Gage replied as Savoy nodded in agreement, already pulling her in for another kiss. Gage bit back his growl as he returned his lips to her nipple, flicking it gently with his tongue before suckling gently, drawing out another moan.

This time it was Savoy that broke the kiss to speak.

“You want to start getting her ready? Or I can play with her cunt while you keep her occupied up here.”

“You can,” Gage offered almost graciously, gripping her jaw gently to turn her back to him. “I got another plan for this pretty mouth of hers.”

Nora didn’t look at Savoy as he crawled backwards down the bed, spreading her legs wide, and laying himself down flat against the mattress. Instead she watched Gage as he rose to his knees, grasping his own half-hard dick and raising it toward her.

“You know what to do, boss.”

Nora took the head in her mouth, replacing his hand with hers as she began to suck, keeping her eyes raised to his. She knew he loved it when she made eye-contact with him for as long as she could with his cock in her mouth. It was dirty. It was nasty. And he fucking loved it.

With Nora busy paying attention to Gage she nearly missed Savoy settling down between her thighs, busying himself with wetting his tongue before pulling her lower lips apart and giving her clit a nice, long lick.

Nora gasped, her hand tightening to the point of being almost painful, but she quickly eased off, pulling Gage into her mouth just a little deeper as Savoy began to flick his tongue up and down on her clit as fast as he could before wrapping his lips around the bundle and sucking hard.

“Fuck,” Nora gasped, pulling her mouth off Gage and stroking him instead. She stammered an apology before taking him back into her mouth and sucking vigorously.

“Shit, boss,” Gage gasped, running a hand through her hair. “Fuck, that’s good.”

Nora rolled her eyes up to him as she let out a throaty moan, the vibrations traveling straight to the raider in her mouth. Gage chuckled as he tried to keep himself from cumming, but the harder he seemed to try and hold back the more she seemed to moan.

“Damn, Savoy, whatever you’re doing down there, she’s loving it.”

“What, never got her to this point,” Savoy asked, popping his head up and wiping his chin before sliding a finger into her. “Come feel how wet she is already.”

“Would you like that, boss?” Gage pushed her off gently, listening to her moans as Savoy kept his fingers working within her. “Do you want me and Savoy to swap spots so you can suck him off, too?”

“Yes,” she gasped out, her eyes shining now. “W-wait! Don’t stop, Savoy. I’m-- I’m cumming!”

“You’re the boss,” the Disciple chuckled, shooting Gage a look that showed he was clearly ignoring her command about jealousy from earlier. The look vanished as he lowered his head back down to work his tongue and fingers against her, bringing her to a near screaming climax.

As she came crashing down, she could feel the men readjusting their positions. Gage was between her thighs now and Savoy was at her head, neither of them waiting for her to recover.

“I want you to take this whole thing,” Savoy whispered as he pushed his cock past her parted lips. She began to suck and swallow as he continued to push in.

With Savoy distracted, Gage decided it was his chance. Gripping her thighs, Gage held her legs up and open before sliding himself in balls deep. She was hot and wet all the way through.

Nora moaned as Gage entered her, the vibrations once again catching the cock in her mouth as Savoy pulled back to thrust again.

Without saying a word, the Disciple reached up to grab a handful of hair, pushing and pulling her head against him until she was gagging and gasping, unintentionally keeping pace with the other raider between her legs.

“You look like you’re enjoying it,” Gage said from his position, lowering her hips to lean over her, pressing longing kisses to her neck as she moaned. “You like getting fucked this way, don’t you boss? You like the way we taste, don’t you?”

As if growing tired of the sound of his voice, Savoy pulled himself roughly from her mouth, gripping himself and stroking slowly as he walked on his knees toward Gage.

“Try it yourself,” Savoy said simply. Gage looked up at him for a moment before leaning in and taking the head of the cock into his own mouth, sucking hard before swallowing it down, his lips now halfway up the shaft. Savoy let out a noise of surprise but seemed otherwise unphased.

“F-fuck,” Nora gasped, her eyes wide as she watched Gage manage to take Savoy down so far his balls touched his chin without gagging once. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Both of you fuck like whores,” Savoy growled, grabbing the back of Gage’s head to hold him still as he began to thrust into his mouth much like he had with Nora. “But I’m going to make him swallow it.”

The look Gage shot him with his eye was enough to make the Disciple chuckle and coo.

“What, did you want me to cum on you instead? Make you wear it around all day?”

Gage pulled himself off with a pop and turned his full attention back to Nora, a look coming into his eye that she had never seen directed at her before.

“Cum on her,” he said. “I want to see it happen.”

Before Nora could protest, if she had wanted to, Savoy was aiming himself at her, letting it all go. It was hot and wet on her chest, leaving her gasping in pleasure and surprise. As Savoy reached down to smear it around Gage picked up his pace again, faster than before it had started slacking so he could suck off the Disciple, a sure sign that he, too, was about to cum.

Gage let out a few short grunts as he finished, making sure it all went deep, before he pulled out of her. Looking at her was a sight to behold. Her eyes were wider than usual and kept glancing between the men above her. Her arms were over her head as she often did during sex, and her chest was shining with cum. Gage looked at that, almost wishing he could add his to the mix.

“I never knew you could do that,” Nora rasped as she struggled to sit up. Gage chuckled and watched but didn’t offer any help. Neither did Savoy, for that matter. He merely slid off the bed and began to hunt for his clothes that had been scattered in the heat of the moment leading to the grand finale.

“Do what?” Gage smirked a little proudly before rolling over her leg to lay on the bed next to her. “Fuck you like that?”

“Take Savoy like that. Even I gag most of the time.”

“Yeah, well….” Gage trailed off, no longer able to hold her gaze. He cleared his throat and muttered something before rolling off the bed, leaving Nora all alone on the mattress.

“So,” Nora said in an attempt to keep at least some of the attention on her and off eachother, “What did we decide? Is this going to be a regular thing or not?”

“We were leaving that up to you, if I remember,” Savoy said as he pulled up his pants. “You were supposed to decide for us.”

“Oh.” Nora leaned forward and glanced down at her chest before pulling a face. “Well, I guess… I liked it well enough. And honestly I never try anything just once. So… yeah. Yeah, I guess we can do this again sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see more of my works not posted here or to request a work of your own!


End file.
